


everyday is spring with you

by minideul



Category: Cravity
Genre: Fluff, M/M, long live serimogu, serimogu in spring yas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minideul/pseuds/minideul
Summary: with jungmo, everyday feels like spring. perhaps to serim, he is the embodiment of spring itself.
Relationships: Koo Jungmo/Park Serim, Park Serim/Koo Jungmo, serimogu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	everyday is spring with you

pink petals embroidering countless of trees along the busy streets of spring elicits much more beauty than it seems to the eyes. aside from the pleasing view of colorful aromatic flowers and seoul has to offer in this season, it’s the warmth after long weeks of being in the freezing cold weather that makes today much more to look forward to. long padded jackets are replaced with thinner, fashionable coats which matches well with today’s great weather. residents couldn’t be any more joyous with the season at its peak, presumably coming up with plans to spend the next remaining days of spring with their loved ones before summer comes by.

serim waits (im)patiently at their meeting place, maybe a bit too early than the designated time since he’s excited to meet his boyfriend after a while. it’s the first time he’ll be meeting jungmo for this month so he has been looking forward for today’s date since last week. for someone who’s used to his partner’s presence, the loneliness has become a bit unbearable to him.

the amounts of dates they’ve went together are countless (much expected from a couple who are glued to each other), ranging from stay at home dates where they watch films and reruns of shows while wrapping themselves in the same duvet, to lavish ones like having a dinner at a 5-star restaurant in sleek suits to fit in appropriately with theme, to early morning mountain hikes by the countryside to watch magnificent sunrises from where they’d look more breath-taking.

their relationship of 3 years had been a ride, to say the least. a pair of adventurers who are up for challenges and make the most out of their moments together; there’s never a moment where serim’s life is miserable for as long as he’s with jungmo.

with jungmo, everyday feels like spring. perhaps to serim, he is the embodiment of spring itself.

“hyung!” 

jungmo’s sweet voice resonates into serim’s ears, similar to that of a lovely music tune. he spins his heels around and the first thing he catches sight of is the younger’s refreshing smile as he excitedly skips towards serim. once the distance between the two becomes more smaller, jungmo pounces onto serim without letting him speak a word. serim almost loses his balance due to the sudden weight he has to bear and thankfully his fast reflexes allow his leg to shift behind a little. jungmo has his arms looped around serim’s neck and serim embracing jungmo by his abdomen, the world feels like it has stopped moving and it’s only the both of them in it to savor the moment.

“you’re acting like we haven’t seen each other in a year.” serim laughs, nonetheless tightens his arms around his lover.

“3 weeks feels like it has been more than one year to me.” jungmo rests his face in the crook of serim’s neck for a second. the temporary separation has made jungmo realize how much he’s reliant on serim. he missed him very much. 

when things got a bit too hard during the exam season where he personally couldn’t meet serim and camp at his university library, his first solution would be wearing one of serim’s hoodies he stole and drown himself in the sweet addictive cologne scent, which is basically how serim smells like. then he’d stare at pictures of serim from his phone, and lastly if everything couldn’t assist him in coping up with his breakdown, he ends up dialing serim just to hear his voice (and it actually helps).

serim responds, “but we’re together now, aren’t we?”

“yeah,” jungmo nods. “we’re together now.”

the date turned out to be more fullfilling than serim imagined.

it wasn’t the fast food they shared or the romantic comedy film they watched at the local theater, but the simple gestures of intertwining their hands together and wrapping their arms around each other and listening to jungmo’s non-stop ramblings easily becomes the highlight of the date. those seemingly-trivial things hold a rather significant meaning to serim who cherishes every moment when he’s with jungmo.

a few hours into their date and jungmo insists on them paying a visit to the local park, saying they absolutely could not pass this opportunity to see the gifts spring has brought in one place. serim, too lovestruck to say anything against him, willingly obeys and lets the younger drag him to their destination. 

the walk from the small shopping complex to the said park doesn’t take more than ten minutes. from afar, it’s pretty obvious it has automatically become a form of attraction during these times when arrays of diverse, vibrant blooms enhance the overall ambience of the park. countless of people are entering and leaving through the gates, yet when they stepped into the public garden, everything feels so peaceful. 

serim is overwhelmed with how spectacular the picturesque sight and turns to jungmo express his liking of the blossoms to him, but instead he’s caught in a trance as he watches jungmo’s pair of twinkling for the massive field of pretty flowers surrounding the path they stroll along. his oblivion to the serim’s immersed gaze lets serim to stare at him longer. 

nothing else matters at that moment; not those attractive flowers he had his eyes hooked on, not the enthralling cherry blossom trees appearing to be full of life with a richer pigment compared to the ones they found along the streets which jungmo’s fawning over. like a scene from a melodrama film, everything in serim’s perception blurs and focuses on jungmo and jungmo only. the little breeze brushing past his strands of brown hair couldn’t create an any better picture. 

“jungmo,” serim starts out of a sudden. “i want to tell you something.”

jungmo flutters his eyes, trailing his eyes off the trees to the man beside him. “hm? what is it?”

3 seconds. 5 seconds. 10 seconds pass by without the older making any sound. “serim-hyung?” jungmo sounds worried now, and his face distorts in perplexedly at the silence. “are you-”

serim cuts him short, exhaling a little. he avoids the concerned eyes shot at him. “thank you,” he says curtly. “for everything.” 

the space in between jungmo’s eyebrows creases. “are we breaking up?”

“what?” serim almost chokes on his saliva out of shock, and he looks at jungmo in disbelief. that took quite a turn. the realization hits him a few seconds later. suddenly thanking him out of the blue without context does sound like he’s putting up a sign indicating a desire to go on their separate ways, when in reality he has never thought of ending their relationship and wishes to be with jungmo until death does them apart. “n-no! i didn’t mean that!” he starts to grow frustrated at himself for sounding so stupid, mentally slapping himself. _ah, fuck this._

“i… i just want to thank you, y-you know, for all the things you’ve done for me. i’ve hardly expressed how much i’m thankful to you for being there for me, for letting me experience the joy i could never have gotten without you for never leaving my side and for being koo jungmo. words can’t explain how lucky i am to meet someone as amazing as you- you’ve helped me a lot with much more than i can ask for and you deserve every single good thing in the universe but it’s just upsetting that i can’t even return what you did for me and i’m not doing much anything for you but aside from my self-degrading session which is reserved for later because i’m on my jungmo appreciation mode right now, day by day i keep falling for you harder just when i thought it’s impossible to fall for someone again when you’re already in love with them. you make me feel those weird yet warm fuzzy emotions all over again and i would never get tired of them. i feel them when you keep doing even the littlest things like playing with my fingers or fixing the collars of my shirt, hell even listening to you talking gives me serotonin boost alone. and now that i’m just realizing i’m rambling nonsense while trying to convey the feelings i have in my chest and i probably look stupid as hell talking non-stop so i shall shut up now before i embarrass myself even more.”

at that point, serim wants to jump into a hole bury himself for spouting words for so long without reaching to a conclusion and just lets jungmo smile at him in pure amusement. he most probably heard all of serim’s words clearly and understands everything despite serim himself already forgetting what he just said. 

“what makes you think you’re not doing anything much for me?” it’s jungmo’s turn to talk now. he carefully cups serim’s flushed cheeks. they fit perfectly in against his palms as if they’re made to be there. “you’re the reason why i’m able to smile so brightly now, the happiness you brought to me is priceless and i wouldn’t know what would i do without you. it’s your existence, hyung,” his voice has turned soft by the end, barely audible. it’s thanks to their proximity that the older’s able to catch his words. “your existence is a blessing to me.”

serim whispers back, lost in the other’s eyes. “you’re a blessing to me, too.”

the day feels complete with a shared kiss between the two, their lips connecting faultlessly like matching puzzle pieces. it’s a pure, sweet kiss, yet they’re able to pour in all the emotions they’ve been restraining back. serim draws jungmo closer, then he feels jungmo’s lips curving into a smile beneath the kiss shortly after. and just like that, the pair of lovestruck couple falls more in love with each other under the scintillating blue sky surrounded by the blessing of spring.

**Author's Note:**

> this didn't turn out as good as i imagined i think i wanna cry but anyways if ur reading this congratz i assume u got thru the fic without giving up on it halfway <3


End file.
